utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:58, September 19, 2009 Janyori Doremine I'm not sure of my writing of this new UTAUloid's name. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Janyori_Doremine Please check and make the appropriate corrections if there are to be done. O Herman 15:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. By the way, is JANYORI a Tagalog or Spanish name?--Damesukekun 15:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Janyori is a variation of the author's name. It is based on Tagalog. O Herman 15:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Also have you checked his Jaynori's Kana-based name? I'm not sure if I wrote it in Katakana+Romaji correctly. Please see if it is written correctly. Also I've made changes to Amaine to change the image of her name. O Herman 00:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I found no mistake. I set in a hyphen to make the syllables clear in the pronunciation aid line.--Damesukekun 06:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. O Herman 06:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Loxis-P and Eru Eiga Judging from his name, this guy has produced vocaloid-related stuff before, hasn't he? If so, how many songs has he created, and such? I think you could create a page for him in Vocaloid Wiki, what do you say? Also pages for Eru Eiga and their voicebank link seems broken, do you know of an alternate link where she is hosted/voicebank is hosted? O Herman 06:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Loxis-P doesn't have his own work except conceptual arts. They sometimes give a producer name to a drawer as well as a music creator. I'm sorry to have interrupted your edit but I off-linked his name. Also I couldn't find where Eiga's portal is, either. I'll modify the link as soon as UTAU information is updated on Nicovideo.--Damesukekun 14:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Niku Supune In the talk page for Niku Supune is the profile information. Some stuff translated to English doesn't feel right. I'm not even sure if I got the author name romanized correctly. Please check. O Herman 04:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Roger.--Damesukekun 07:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Japanese naming check I'd like you to check out Kaion Kaizokune. If a person, like this guy, has a Japanese name, but has a middle name (he's named Kaion T. Kaizokune), did this guy write it correctly? I'm having hunches something is odd, so I'm consulting this with you. O Herman 07:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Either sur-middle-given name or given-middle-sur name goes. I have acquaintances of both styles.--Damesukekun 11:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Teto's dislike of DMC This was stated in her profile, even in nicopedia. Any idea what DMC is? O Herman 14:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea and Nicopedia gives no description, either. Leave it as it is for a while, anyway. --Damesukekun 15:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I've got it. It's Detroit Metal City, a gag strip. --Damesukekun 06:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, so she hates that gag strip. What's the story behind it? O_O O Herman 09:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea again. Maybe just a fanon. --Damesukekun 11:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am sorry to barge in on an old discussion but after having trouble with TLC, I looked up on that Urban Dictionary and found DMC is short for "Deep Meaningful Conversation(s)". So maybe that's it? I am super sorry for barging in! UTAUFamily 01:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, it's okay with Dertoit Metal City. I searched it on Nicopedia. Damesukekun 08:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kanji or Kana @_@ Ahh no I don't have any idea what to add to Seiya Kiyoshi in terms of Japanese . That would be great if you could. Thank you very much in advance. BureRumba 02:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) BureRumba :I think "清(family name) 星夜(given name)" goes. This name is lack of the characters 音(sound) or 歌(song), but also is his original name interpretation. --Damesukekun 06:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Stuff Whoa. Re:a and re:ng disbanded? how come? O Herman 14:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :They say almost nothing. The only reason he gave is their joke that they would release a CD with their disbandment came true　followed much more wonderful experiences. --Damesukekun 14:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Kana and Kanji Consultation The incidence of malformed Kana in names is increasing. For this purpose, I am going to recommend that people ask you if in doubt. Would this be okay with you? I will be posting here that we have a Japanese Linguist in UTAU wiki. Please tell me if that is okay with you. O Herman 13:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :No bother at all. --Damesukekun 14:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) about sasayukine um...you told me that my kanji was wrong with Kirei Sasayukine? How can I fix it? About my UTAUloid's surname Okay...so...I don't really know which surname I can put to my UTAUloid (Psyche Kotowane)... The idea is to make a ironic name, because she's always treated like a mental ill (or something like that), when the thing is all the opposite. (It's a mockery to Flowerloids and all thos UTAUloid with some kind of mental disorder/illness) Psyche comes from "Psychology", so the surname most express something like denial, irony, paradox or something like that...please help me ;_; --Canfex 16:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the correction, i wasnt aware of my errors, your advice is very much so appreciated. thank you~ Concerning Okashii Ok then. What exactly is wrong? What needs to be done to correct it? I can do it, I just need a little more detail on exactly what is how the composition is incorrect. Thank you for noticifying me. ^^ : Um.. ok I will change his name. Was it the "Okashii" part? or his last name. I would like to keep his last name "Shoujikisa" but if both is wrong, then I can change it completely. :: Oh! Ok. Then his last name will be Naoto then. XD Okashii Naoto ^^ Thank you ^^ :::OH my gosh!!! DX I just reread your comment. his first name is Okashii and his surname (last/family name) was Shoujikisa. Was it alright like that? ((that is, if you put it the English way)) Since you REALLY got me confused now... :::: No no its ok. Everyone makes a mistake once in a while. And yes, I ment Foolish Hontest or Foolish Honesty. ::::: Eek! I wasn't going for "baka". My bother is a sneaky/tricky child with a strange yet amusing sense of honesty. So he sort of has "funny honesty". Also, since my name means "honest" I was trying to leave "shoujikisa" or "naoto" as his family name, since there might be some more utau entering into his family. And I left "okashii" since in my dictionary and from what I learned in class, it ment "funny" or "strange". So would Okashii(given name) Naoto(family name) be ok? ::::::Ok. Then could I stay with Shoujikisa. In my dictionary it is a noun. So Okashii has the given name and Shoujikisa 正直さ　has his family name? The original way it was? :::::::ok.. then can I use Okashimi as the given name and Shoujiki (正直）as the family name? Hi! Thank you so much for helping me with my kanji and names!! :D It is much appreciated!!! Aquaspirit77 02:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New UTAUloid entries with ODD profiles and pages The new entries for the Japanese UTAUloids have stuff that are hard to translate. Please go over them whenever you can. O Herman 20:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. --Damesukekun 02:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) re: Shizu Sogone Next actions: Look for Kanji characters that fit the interpretation. If he still reverts it, I will deal with the author myself. O Herman 15:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Riku Kawasaki In this concept art is Riku Kawasaki's supposed Japanese name: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0003.jpg But upon closer examination this doesn't look like a properly-written name. Can you check this out? O Herman 15:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :The author seems to have wanted to say "Riku (given name) Ninja (surname)." I gave a comment on the author's talk page for the confirming. Damesukekun 15:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The author asserts Riku Kawasaki. The picture has the wrong Kanji. Damesukekun 16:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) i like the other one you put but also it will need help on picture so you might need to edit her name in her picture. :Please modify the Kanjis on the picture by yourself. The name will be 河崎リク. Damesukekun 16:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) About something that you left on Chocobo's Wiki page I named Chocobo after the Chocobos in final fantasy. I know that the name Chocobo was from Square Enix or whatever its called. Plus my friend came up with the name and I was fine with it. I dont really want to change her name >>;; :You are putting yourself in the risky position. If the copyright claim is set up, we have to delete your entry. Damesukekun 01:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, I contacted the owner of Momo about it, since you're being so rude... considering lot's of people make fanmades for or after alot of the UTAUs, I just wanted to give Momo some love was all.... -_- and I used the song to tone it down anyways, jerk face, why should it matter to you how he sings or what his name is? I gave him a "Fake Japanese" name, and I'm not trying to insult the Japanese language, I just wanted to make a name up. I hope you're happy.. :What I wanted to say is that many fanmade characters are under the clear or tacit approval of original creators. True, overseas users have the disadvantage of accessibility to Nicovideo, on which Utauloids and Vocaloids are active. Still we find many plagiarized characters like this on YouTube so I thought it better to contact Fujimoto Momoko beforehand. I am all for your genderbent idea and am sure of Momoko's approval. Then they on Nicovideo make the chance to evolve your character to the common acceptance. Sorry for my rude saying. Damesukekun 03:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: About Seiji First, thank you very much for pointing out my error. c: I feel quite silly now, but best to correct these things early, right? XD; If you have any suggestions for a more correct spelling, I'd very much appreciate them! Mole-chan 18:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) 06:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: About Haruka Ok, thanks for letting me know that, and I'll be sure to clarify the name thing. And if you could help me with the Kanji, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Ryoryo-chu 18:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Ryoryo-chu Thank you very much! Ryoryo-chu 14:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Ryoryo-chu English Patch? I've read a bit about an English UTAU patch..I was told I could find it on this UTAU wiki, but I can't seem to...can you help? Lekoren 21:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) My UTAUloids names I went online to an online Japanese dictionary to get the names of my UTAUloids. I'm not sure if I did it right, but when I went back to double check, it seemed correct to me. "Hahen" was said to have meant "Fragment" in the dictionary. "Ko" was interpreted as "child". And Kenboushou supposedly meant "Amnesia, loss of memory". I'm not entirely sure that's correct, so if you could check that, I would be greatful~ Extremeclay 06:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. I'll check his later too. I'm German, so it's even harder to do this in English, haha.Extremeclay 23:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hei!Sind Sie sicher wissen, Zut Sprachen!Sie zuzuteilen Wissen der Sprachen! beliebige Weise, ich möchte nicht umbenennen ihr vollkommen zu. Aber wenn es klingt komisch, ich\'m bereit zu ändern. Sie Ihr Deutsch ist etwas schwer zu folgen Obwohl ... Haben Sie Vorschläge für Ippan Taisei? Auf das Wörterbuch sein Name kam zu "Halbe" und "Vorsorge". Extremeclay 18:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem! Ich bin für Ihre Hilfe dankbar. Denken Sie, ihn anrufend " Taisei" wie " gegenwärtiges thought" ist es besser? I would like to hold this part of its name. Aber seinen Familiennameen zum " ändern "Nemuri" und " ne". As in "Current thought of the sleeping sound"? Auch ich wünsche nicht " Kenboushou" zu schlecht sein, so " Urooboe" und " ne"? As in "Faint Memory sound"? Dank für Ihre Hilfe auf diesem!Extremeclay 18:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe! Ich werde dafür sorgen, Ihnen einige Kredit ~ Extremeclay 18:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Consultation I've been recently enlisted for the campaign of a presidential candidate here, and I want to cover their theme song to be sung by a VOCALOID. I want to make sure, is there a provision in VOCALOID that speaks about this? Also for UTAU, I think we need to expound on this matter as well. O Herman 06:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :The licence provided by Crypton Future Media is here. I scrutinized the words and found no prohibition on such a kind of political song. Yet I am negative to your idea for the songs that support/disgrade Liberal Democratic Party or Democratic Party of Japan receive many thumbs down on Nicovideo without fail. They seem to feel the songs "profane" Miku and other Vocaloids. I recommend you refrain from doing. -- Damesukekun 13:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, it will not be for Japanese viewing though, but exclusively intended for viewership here in the Philippines. I don't think I'll release it on nicovideo either, but in just youtube only. Will that be different? ::It involves a cover of the inspirational song of a political party here in the Philippines. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJqRZvoXo8I O Herman 15:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I worry about you because you are a well-known creator on Nicovideo. Please take my advice seriously. The song will go over the border and soon Japanese Vocaloid composers will easily tell out who releases the support song, then they will give you thumbs down. I don't want you to have the unnecessary trouble. There are many other ways to support the candidate. If you are eager to do, ask Crypton for precaution. licensing@crypton.co.jp -- Damesukekun 23:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand. Thanks for your advice. O Herman 01:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Checking with you on Names I don't want to go through what I did with Otouto-san. So I am going ot check in with you for names. Ok? Is Emi Hitsuji (羊　エミ） be an ok name? Emi is a shorten version of the voicers name (which is Emily) and Hitsuji is sheep, right? The voicer has hair that looks somewhat like a sheep. And for Rikai's Genderbent, can his name be Mamoru Makoto (　真　マモル）? UTAUFamily 01:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No problems. The names go as Utauloid/Comic characters. -- Damesukekun 06:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok! Thank you very much ^^ I will continue to check in with you on names when the time comes again. UTAUFamily 13:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think I can use Emi (as there is another UTAU with Emi as their first name). I was wondering if Hisoka Hitsuji (羊　ヒソカ) instead. Is it alright? ~ UTAUFamily 01:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :::No problem. Damesukekun 01:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ----Ok! I am checking with you again ^^ Is Eiko Miyuki (美幸　エイコ） work? And how do you write Beep in katakana, like ビープ or ビプ? I am sorry to keep bothering you like this.... UTAUFamily 22:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Utake The name isn't originally Japanese. :/ It's originally Czech. Koichiro it was SUPPOSE to be in the beginning, but it got changed and stuck that way. I just used Katakana to write it, then someone bitched me out about it not having a back story. Hideyoshi is the fathers original last name, the adoptive 'father' that is. Utake was something I heard on a japanese j-tv... :/ I can't change it because that's what it's SET to. It's in katakana, because it's not a japanese name. I will remove the description of her name. But she is not Japanese'' and kept her original name'' Hitsoriyumi 17:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Hitsoriyumi :Got it. -- Damesukekun 05:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Name? Umm... about the name... what do you strongly suggest? since "ko" is for the feminine side... any suggestions so i can update my utau? Done!! Ahh never mind!! I changed it hope this name works!! Kano or Mizuito? Kano was actually the first name (sorry not very good at Japanese) but it can be Mizuito, and about the definition of Kano: I saw on a english to japanese dictionary about the definition (?) I may be wrong... I'll change it again xD Thanks anyway.. Ohh, about the My Utauloid it doesn't have a picture but i have a drawing about it but i don't have a scanner. I have a cover of the song "Romeo and Cinderella" with him singing. but I can't post it, cause I'll need a cover picture (or at least a picture of him) and tomorrow I have exams.. so.... I might post his picture and his cover song in about a week or two.. While his voice bank is incomplete and only has the hiragana of the parts of the song in "Romeo and Cinderella" sorry for the many missing contents xD EDIT: Thanks for the Edit!! Color? hi I was wondering if you have any tips on coloring my utau, I just can't do it right xD is it really necessary to color your utaus? if happen to know someone who's good on coloring please notify me :) Thanks :D Yeah, I know yeah, i know but i want him to be agressive and big mouthed but, I guess I can change it :P xD Thanks for the inf. The Teto "purist" is back. "Don't mix canon and fanon," he says. But the matter of Teto's age is now considered canon as well. Damesukekun, I think this guy is Japanese. I told him to read the talk page but simply won't listen. I guess you should talk to him, this day for me isn't one with patience in abundance. I'm ready to lock the Teto page, I just need sleep. O Herman 19:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ArgghH!! I Uploaded Mizuiro's Pic but I can't seem to fit it into his page!! So fraustrating!! can you help me? :3 Thanks I'll go ask him... Update regarding Hahenko_Kenboushou So has this guy come up with a correct Japanese name? I'm kinda cleaning up entries, this one struck me stunned. O Herman 06:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've had several talks with her. The name still seems weird, but she has the strong idea on the name and I cannot hope further modification. I leave the rating to Nicovideo listeners. -- Damesukekun 11:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amaterasu It's me OHerman in another PC, can't login my account because this is infected. Try to come up with an alternate reading or another Kanji combination to negate the blasphemy potential. 05:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's a difficult request. The point is that the naming Amaterasu itself or the Kanji 天照 itself calls in a problem. Anyway the author wants to say "heaven," then the name needs a total change. 天照 means "to shine the sky," i.e. "the sun." -- Damesukekun 13:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Good news. The author in Deviantart has given us the green light to make the necessary changes to remove the blasphemy factor of the character. The author calls her "Amu" mostly, so maybe we can think of something along this. ::Me: "Oh yeah, our Japanese linguist in UTAU Wiki doesn't like Amu's full name. It's a name of a Shinto God, and that kind of thing won't sit well with the UTAU policies. Shall I name her Amu instead of Amaterasu?" ::Author: D: YESH PLEASE T^T I haven't been able to fix that.... T^T; ::Reference: http://nightpeltkitsune.deviantart.com/art/UTAU-Newcomer-Fushoune-Twins-157397852 O Herman 05:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. Then her Kanji name is 天 and the reading will be Amu, the variation of Ame meaning "heaven" in old classic Japanese. -- Damesukekun 14:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Opinion regarding a character. While combing for loose pages in the wiki, I came across a character profile that is in the gray spot. I need a second opinion on this, whether it is within creative limits, or if it is already violating the UTAU policy. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Macka_Dada TBH, I don't like the storyline of the character. O Herman 05:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I am negative to this newcomer's naming and profiling, too. Both Mac and Mac音 are copyrighted, so we'd better hold the red card against MAC可 (maybe the misspelling of MAC歌) and "the third of the MacNE." -- Damesukekun 14:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) About my UTAUloid Yurine Hello, you said to me that Mamoru is not a last name, well i want to change the last name of Yurine to 'Murasakine 紫音 that means purple sound. please tell me if Murasakine is well written and if i can use it as a last name. :It depends on what Yurine means. The overlapping of 音 sounds kinda persisting. Can you tell me your idea more precisely? -- Damesukekun 03:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't have an idea ... I just want to give Yurine a good last name, or i can't do it like that? -- Karasx3 07:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Let me confirm one point. Do you keep the word Yurine for her first name? The Kanji correspondence to Yurine will be 百合音 "lily sound" or 揺音 "shaking sound." The ending -ne strongly suggests 音 when appears in a Utauloid/Vocaloid name, and 音, 歌 or 唄 is used in a last name only as a custom. 紫音 itself is okay, but her first name will need a slight change. -- Damesukekun 15:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks a lot for the help!. ok so her name will be 紫音 百合音(Murasakine Yurine). Now im going to change it. -- Karasx3 20:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Um... Yuri Murasakine sounds better. O Herman 06:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: I support O Herman's idea. Or Yulia, Latin pronunciation for Julia may be good. -- Damesukekun 14:39, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: umm thanks but i like more Yurine -- Karasx3 19:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: At the very least, you could write Yurine's name in Katakana. Remember the "Ne" Kanji is more recognized as a surname, so set up some sort of disambiguation. Like this: 紫音ユリネ (Murasakine Yurine) O Herman 04:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: I put so ユリネ but then Damesukekun told me that is wrong, that i need to change it to 百合音 or 揺音 and i choose 百合音... im confused... -- Karasx3 15:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: No, what Damesukekun is most likely saying is it is wrong to write surnames or family names in Katakana. However, it is perfectly fine to write given names in Katakana or Hiragana, but not in surnames. According to what I've read here, your character, in western naming order, is Yurine Murasakine. Yurine is the given name, Murasakine is the family name or surname. In Japanese, names are written family name first, so in Japanese, your character name is Murasakine Yurine. Japanese names in Kana (Katakana, Hiragana and/or Romaji) are written family/surname first. This is why I wrote it like this: 紫音ユリネ ::::: Do you understand now? O Herman 16:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you very much for the explanation. -- Damesukekun 04:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: yes, thanks -- Karasx3 02:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rook I have listed Rook in here, but his profile information and the usage policy at this page (http://www31.atwiki.jp/rook69/) seems vague when translated. Can you please go through and it and add/correct anything I missed? Thanks. O Herman 15:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm stuck with stuff now. I'll edit the page as soon as the chores are over. -- Damesukekun 15:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Acknowledged. O Herman 16:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Double-checking translation Helo! I'm new here, but I've heard that you are the one to go to for Japanese translation problems. So, here is mine. I have gone through several different names for my UTAU, which is one of the reasons (other then lack of art) that he exists solely on my userpage. I eventually settled on Niiro Oto, then found out it should be Oto Niiro with the difference in naming practices in Japan. I then found a new romaji dictionary, and changed it to Oto Akai. My problem is this. Being American born and bred, I have almost no experience with the Japanese language, and putting his name into the Katakana and Kanji is simply, quite confusing. I was wondering if you could help, then impart some knowledge on how to do this so i can do it for myself in the future. Incidentally, I need to change my user account name to reflect this change in name, any idea how I do that? Niiro Oto 05:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: : I managed to get the kanji I wanted. Red Sound (Oto Akai) could be written as a name like this: 音 アカイ , right? : Niiro Oto 06:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The name is okay grammatically, but 音 is usually used in a family name as I said in the section above. Can you change her last name to 赤音 (Akane) and create a new given name? That seems better to me. -- Damesukekun 05:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ok. How about the name "Akane Onsei" ? "赤音 オンセイ" ? Would that work effectively? : Oto Akai 01:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem grammatically, but onsei (音声) sounds kinda formally and seriously. We use the term 音声 often in the technical way as in the telecommunication, and 声 (koe, "voice") or 音 (oto, "sound") is more common. Yet the choice is yours. Each will go. -- Damesukekun 08:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : I was going for a translation of "The sound of red", in a conceptual phrase, because red doesn't have an actual sound. "Onsei" was translated as "the concept of sound", and I thought that fit in with the fat that red doesn't really make a sound. Oto Akai 23:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Is this name okay? Would "Isamu Niji" be a good name to replace "Agasa Kireina"? Numbarr3 23:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Niji is okay, but Isamu is a male name unfortunately. Do you have any other idea? -- Damesukekun 23:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What about Kohana? --Numbarr3 00:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds good. The Kanji correspondence will be 小花 "small/little flower." Of course, you can set a Hiragana name. My intuition says Katakana is not good in this case. -- Damesukekun 06:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, also can you rename the page to "Kohana Niji", if it's okay?-- Numbarr3 10:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure. I'll do that. -- Damesukekun 12:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) La Vanleveigab This voicebank seems dead, and nico dictionary redirects me to http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/ラ・ズィマッキエラ・ヴァンレヴェイガブ Could you please find out what happened? O Herman 03:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the author made a total update with a new name. http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/ラ・ズィマッキエ The voicebank is yet to be available. I'll edit the page as soon as the author gives the full profile. -- Damesukekun 06:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. -- Damesukekun 15:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Kori Ashioto Kori Ashioto They claim it's Ashiotone, but the Kanji supplied will not be proper. And the problem is, this character is already published, I think. Your thoughts? O Herman 14:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I take your side. The word ashioto / 足音 itself contains the phrase sound. Ashioto-ne or 足音-音 sounds redundant. In addition, 足音 is ashioto, not ashioto-ne. If they persist on the misuse, let Kori as she is and leave the judgement to Nicovideo users. Nico viewers will give her "www" comments and they bring the shame to themselves. :( -- Damesukekun 15:07, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :The same thing happens with Kenji Baionoto (the double sound kanji), but seems like their reactions were pretty positive, though; no laughing at his name has been seen as of now, and he've been regarded as an earnest overseas UTAUloid in one of the vids. Ariine 22:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for letting me know. I'll tell the author the correct kanji usage when the character shows up. Damesukekun 15:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Cody Akaori Damesukekun, I'd like to consult with you Cody's possible Japanese name. I'm choosing between 娃香りコーディ and 赤澱りコーディ. If you want to take a look at the upcoming character, you can visit his page: http://codyakaori.blogspot.com/ O Herman 21:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well... Akaori has no valid point in Japanese, yet 赤折 or 赤織 would be the best, I think. Damesukekun 04:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Nikuyoku Akki -rename Can you rename it to Irie Desdemona, and also if its not a bother, can you make up the Kanji/Katakana thing for it? Numbarr3 22:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) re: mixaloids Damesukekun, I'm afflicted with measles and can't stay online much. I do not have a good hunch about those mixaloids. O Herman 13:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Too bad. Take care. I corrected their Japanese transcriptions. By the way, the concept art of Sam_YuwaY seems a copy of FL-chan, doesn't it? Damesukekun 23:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::For that reason I can't go online as long as I want until I fully recover. I think you should raise the yellow flag on Sam for copied concept art. O Herman 05:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The author changed his avator. We don't have to send the notice now. Damesukekun 07:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Of couse i did you didn't think i'd leave an oviouse image violation up? and anyway it was just a temp image till i could get that one fixed and so now his real image is up Lazzaruz 07:23, May 31, 2010 ::::Thank you for the modification. Damesukekun 09:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) MixAloid thanx thanks for fixing the jap name tranclations and such for me thanks very much from the MixAloids Uhm yeah... You've been writing on my talk page and yeah I was wondering... what can I do to make her family name @_@ I don't know anymore... huh whatcha mean, do you mean jess? oh hers is i think it's 立腹ビン What does TLC mean? I am confused of what TLC means. I saw a sentence with it when I hovered over Rikai Rippa's icon picture on the UTAUloid page. It says " The typical girl UTAUloid who simply wants TLC." Do you know what the TLC means? UTAUFamily 19:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I got a screen shot which can be seen here: http://overseasutau.forumotion.net/questions-and-tech-support-f32/what-does-tlc-mean-t1372.htm#12171 :Ah, I don't have any idea about it, either. Isn't it an American rock band? Damesukekun 23:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't think it is the rock band (though I don't know any rock band by the name). I had some help but I think... I think I got the meaning of TLC. I beleive it means "Tender Loving Care", which fits a lot. It also says it here: http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=TLC . I am very sorry to have bothered you. UTAUFamily 01:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) About Ookamito Satsume I want to inform that actually the Utauloid named 'Ookamito Satsume' is mine but the page was made by the help of Emuevava I took her name : Ookamito -> from Ookami which means wolf and : Satsume -> from tsume which means claw I randomly picked a name and i thought it was a cool name so... yea that's about it ... Please go to my page if you want to ask more Thank you Satsume18 10:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) My UTAU Her family name is 'Ookamito' and her given name is 'Satsume' I added 'to' behing the 'Ookami' so it turns out to be 'Ookamito' (so the name's not literaly 'wolf' and it sounds better' ) and I also added 'sa' before 'tsume' so it turns out to be 'Satsume' ( same reason ) Um... can you explain what do you mean by 'pun in japanese'? Satsume18 01:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, an unnecessary prefix or suffix totally distorts the original interpretation of a word in the Japanese language. Sorry but both "to" and "sa" are very weird. Do you have any other idea for your production? Damesukekun 13:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: About Kandi It's fine- KANDI is actually being discontinued and being upgraded. I'm working on her upgrade right now, so the name problem doesn't really apply anymore. Thanks for alerting me! UTAU_wiki:Japanese_Language_and_Culture http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAU_wiki:Japanese_Language_and_Culture I think you are the most qualified to fill in this page. Please fill this up when you have the time to spare. O Herman 13:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm your man. Damesukekun 23:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Saving Fifi http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Fifi_Macfu She used the mac family name, but does act2 have prohibitions against this? jokaloid may be a common banner, what do you think? Is there any way to save this character from the blacklist? O Herman 20:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I am negative to this name... Not only possible copyright violation but incorrect Japanese naming. Mac不 is very strange. 不 (not) is always put on the head of a word modified, never the tail. Damesukekun 03:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RED ALERT If you will be staying in the wiki today for an extended time, please be on the lookout for vandals. And please let me know about the mac wannabes. If they persist beyond your reasonable explanation, I will handle them once I return. --O Herman 03:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I left the massage alarting copyright violation on his/her talk page. Damesukekun 18:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Kikitsuki http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kikitsuki_Mizuki This has to be the hardest processing I've ever undertaken. What seems to be her first name and last name? O_O O Herman 14:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :This name is Greek to me. What is the author's intention? Damesukekun 14:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::If we follow the pattern, Mizuki is the family name, and Kikitsuki is the given name. Nai is the second name. ::I think the author is not sure of her name either, so if it's malformed, we can give it a new kanji combination. Still should follow pronunciation though. O Herman 14:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::If we change the Kanji value, here's one I came up with; 水木内毅杵築 (corrected to reflect family name first) O Herman 15:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for being lazy in reply. I had to get done with this and that. The name Mizuki / 水木, meaning "water tree" is okay. It's a common Japanese family name. You may know a famous horror manga creator of this name. I think Kikitsuki is the misspelling of kitsutsuki or woodpecker in English. If the author wanted to mean the bird, it's okay. Damesukekun 11:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Voicebank Can you help me make Aya Kuroboshi's voicebank! I cant download the voicebank app! :What voicebank app? You mean UTAU? or did you mean you want to upload it but don't know where? You can try mediafire.com or 4share.com if you want a place to upload your voicebank. O Herman 14:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me with my UTAU's surname? Basically, I have a work-in-progress UTAUloid who's first name is Taiyo (太陽) which apparently means sun (if that's wrong, please correct me. I've only been learning Japanese for 5 months now) Since Vocaloids/UTAUloids often are named for their purpose or how they sing: ex.) Utaune Nami = Singing Sound Wave Hatsune Miku = First Sound to the Future I'm trying to have my Utau's name basically mean somewhere along the lines of "angry music", "fiery sound", or something similar to that. One Admin, (I can't remember the name, something Herman O), helped me a bit with her surname's Kanji and directed me to you for more help. I won't mind if her entire name changes really. :) I just need help with her name, the name in Kanji/Hiragana/Katakana, and Romaji. From '- M0NSTER' :Okay, in Japanese angry music is 怒歌 (Donka, with a slight consonant change for the natural pronunciation) and fiery sound is 激音 (Gekion or Gekine). Damesukekun 01:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :'''^u^ Thank You! But also, '''what would be for something like "Lightning Sound" or "Thunder sound" or anything related to that? UTAU Kanji Help Hello! I have an UTAU named Yorune Atamaogaoakashii. Translated into Kanji it's 頭尾がおかしい夜音. However, the last name (Atamaogaoakashii) has strange, odd, or wrong Kanji. Her first name works being "Night Sound" but her last name gives me a strange translation in translators. It give me something to the effect of "It is funny" when what I was going for was "Insane". ;_; Please help me. I will forever grateful. :Did you read Naming and Profiling? 夜音 usually serves as a family name when used in the Japanese style. Could you reorganize your idea and tell me it again? Damesukekun 06:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC)